1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to loading platforms and, more specifically, to a loading platform for vehicles that is pivotably supported by a rigid stationary frame member with a central square tube that connects with a conventional trailer hitch. The platform may be locked securely to the stationary frame member and released to allow for the pivoting movement thereof. A pair of bearing assemblies allow for the axial rotation of the bearing blocks and associated platform around the bearings that remain in a fixed position due to the square tube extending therethrough. Pneumatic pistons communicate between a central portion of the stationary frame member and a distal portion of the platform to provide resistance and regulate the rotational movement of the platform.
2. Description of the Art
Numerous vehicle-loading platforms are known in the art. While these vehicle loading devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as heretofore described.
The present invention discloses a loading platform for motor vehicles that is pivotably supported by a rigid stationary frame member with a central square tube that connects with a conventional trailer hitch. The platform may be locked securely to the stationary frame member and released to allow for the pivoting movement thereof. A pair of bearing assemblies allow for the axial rotation of the bearing blocks and associated platform around the bearings that remain in a fixed position due to the square tube extending therethrough. Pneumatic pistons communicate between a central portion of the stationary frame member and a distal portion of the platform to provide stability and regulate the rotational movement of the platform.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a loading platform for motor vehicles that may be installed on any motor vehicle equipped with a standard hitch.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a hitch-mounted loading platform for motor vehicles that pivots on a central fulcrum defined by a square tube telescopically connected with the trailer hitch and extending therefrom across the width of the platform.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a pivoting, hitch-mounted loading platform for motor vehicles having a horizontal rigid frame member, preferably of a substantially u-shaped configuration, welded perpendicularly to said square tube.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a pivoting, hitch-mounted loading platform for motor vehicles employing a dual pneumatic piston system to prevent the platform from freely rotating without the external urging thereof thereby providing a safe and smooth lift.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a pivoting, hitch-mounted loading platform for motor vehicles having a means for locking the pivoting platform to the stationary frame member.
One other object of the present invention is to provide a pivoting, hitch-mounted loading platform for motor vehicles having recessed tail lights for enhanced safety.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a pivoting, hitch-mounted loading platform for motor vehicles wherein the loading platform may be custom built according to user""s needs although the preferable available platform space is 32xe2x80x3xc3x9762xe2x80x3.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a pivoting, hitch-mounted loading platform for motor vehicles that requires no electric motors or mechanical equipment.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a pivoting, hitch-mounted loading platform for motor vehicles constructed of aircraft quality aluminum that will never fade or rust.
One other object of the present invention is to provide a pivoting, hitch-mounted loading platform for motor vehicles with one touch operation that provides the same ease and usability as other electric or hydraulic lift mechanisms without the risk of mechanical failure or messy oil leaks.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a pivoting, hitch-mounted loading platform for motor vehicles that is simple and easy to use.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a pivoting, hitch-mounted loading platform for motor vehicles that is inexpensive to manufacture to and operate.
Additional objects of the present invention will appear as the description proceeds.
The present invention overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art by providing a pivoting, hitch-mounted loading platform for motor vehicles that pivots into position for rolling heavy bulky objects such as wheelchairs, rototillers, ATV""s and other such objects thereon using gravity, a fulcrum and a frame stop to position the load thereon rather than using mechanical lifts and the like.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages will appear from the description to follow. In the description reference is made to the accompanying drawings, which form a part hereof, and in which is shown by way of illustration specific embodiments in which the invention may be practiced. These embodiments will be described in sufficient detail to enable those skilled in the art to practice the invention, and it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized and that structural changes may be made without departing from the scope of the invention. In the accompanying drawings, like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the several views.